tsuki's revenge and kagome's friendship
by Rowan de Angelique
Summary: hey yall first story and i suck at summaries so ill just say that tsuki is a hanyou that meets up with kagome after her family is slaughtered by naraku hope yall like it R&R plz rated just in case
1. uh oh not good

Hey ya'll this is my first story so bear with me people. Please read and review! Constructive criticism accepted and noted. No flames allowed. BTW I am Tsuki (narrator and one of the main characters in this fanfic).

I smell someone coming and silently jump higher into my tree.

'That scent is slightly familiar but from where? I haven't smelled her in the feudal era before.'

Kagome is walking around with her bow and arrow incase some demons attack her and if she finds some shards. She sighs. 'I wonder where Inuyasha could be....he was supposed to meet me at the well...'she stops walking and stands there staring at a tree. 'Where am I going and why didn't I stay at the well to wait for him?' she wondered. Then she sees a glow like a jewel shard. 'wait a minute there IS a jewel shard somewhere in that tree!'

I am torn between fear and curiosity. That girl is a miko and my kitsune instincts are telling me to hightail it out of there, but my neko side is naturally curious and wants to know just who is disturbing me. That's the problem. I am half demon but two kinds, kitsune and neko. Or to some people, fox and cat. I am one fourth of each. It's nice when I am in the feudal era but it was annoying when I was back in my old time. When I was in the same time as all of my friends and no one could tell if you were hanyou or human except the few demons and hanyous left in the world. Where I could go to school and not be made fun of or feared or bullied. Where people cared about me. That's where I want to be right now, not torn between staying in my tree and going down to investigate the girl that has interrupted my thoughts and the peaceful sounds of the forest. Then I look down at her and realize she's staring right at me and has an arrow pointed straight at my heart!

(a/n: yea yea I know, a cliffy on the first chapter. Well DEAL WITH IT PPL! Lol jk ill try not to do anymore cliffys unless I just cant resist well R&R pleeeeease)


	2. not from the feudal era after all

Thankies ppl for reviewing I promise future chappies will be much longer! Sorry for the major short first chapter!!!

**(Kenuyasha**: thanx so much for the review!! I'm so happy people like my story)

**(Sibby4ever:** thanx for reading my story! I'll try to read that story if I can)

oh and for ppl who didn't know:

'thoughts'

"speaking"

'_mindspeak'_(you'll see later)

And now chapter 2 of tsuki's revenge and kagome's friendship:

I am scared for my life and wondering how this girl knows I am here. 'Hey wait a minuteâthat girl is a mikoâ. oh noâ.she sees the jewel shards I have!'

Suddenly I hear a crack underneath me. 'Oh..' CRACK! '.. no'

The branch breaks and I fall out of the tree. 'Thank Kami I am part cat!'

Kagome looks at me oddly. I can't stand being stared at no matter who it is!

"What are you looking at? Jeez take a picture, it'll last longer!"

"W-what did you say?" she replied.

"Ummâ." was my all-intelligent reply.

'Oh no I forgot cameras haven't been invented yet! I am so screwed!'

"You aren't from the feudal era, are you?" she asked me.

I shake my head. "How can you possibly know that?"

"Neither am I" she said.

Sorry ppl I'm tired and I need sleep badly I went to my friends b-day party and didn't sleep till wayyy past 3 something. Then I slept from about 2:30 pm till 11:15 am this morning so I am kinda messed up right now

Sorry for another short chappie I promise they'll be longer later on!!!!

Ja ne,

Aoi-Tsuki Inazuma


	3. it really is you!

(**Dark Painting: **domo arigato!!!! bowsim so happyishfulness!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARIGATO!!!!!!!)

**(Kenuyasha:** DOMO ARIGATO U R ONE OF MY FAV AUTHORS!!!!)

**(Sibby4eva:** did I get the name right? Arigato my friend!!!!!!! You sooooooo rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!! looksnervouslyatKenuyasha um not that u don't rule…..or u dark painting……..YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…………runs away screaming a quote from another fanfic that I didn't write "The happy place, with trees and grass and rabbits and birds and men in white suits who smile ALL the time and looky-here, some acid, oh my, to burn the little bunnies and squirrels into bleached bones and tufts of fur! What fun! What joy! To watch them burn in agony, oh my, look here comes the doctors again, hello, what fun, how are you today?" this is from snow ball fights and snow angels …………………read it ppl!!! Its awesome!!

I sigh. "so, what's your name? I'm Tsuki."

She said "I am kagome."

"ka…….kagome? no way…….it cant be you…….i knew a kagome when I was……..still in modern japan……before………before…….."

"wait……..Tsuki? OH MY KAMI IT REALLY IS YOU!!!!!!"

"eep kags watch the ears"

"oh sorry I forgot!!"

"well remember next time please"

"hahaha ok I will"

Just then a half dog demon comes into the clearing. I jump into my tree.

He said"who the f was that kagome!?"

She said "Inuyasha that was a friend of mine……..shes alright…….don't hurt her……..shes got 7shards though"

'WAIT A MINUTE!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD SENSE MY SHARDS!!!'

"its alright Tsuki you can come down now"

"n-not while …….not while hes there!!!"

"and why not ya stupid cat?"

"b-b-b-because……I d-don't w-want you t-to hurt m-me"

he sniffed the air. "hey don't worry I wont hurt ya….even if u are a stupid cat….so come on down"

I sighed once again "fine"

I came down and kagome hugged me. "I missed you so much!!!" she is crying by now "you had said you would come over that day you went missing with your whole family and….and….you never came"

"im sorry kags……I never meant to worry you" I am supporting her so she wont fall "I missed you too…….every day…..heh….i even missed SCHOOL!!!"

"really? I don't believe that YOU of all people would MISS going to that torture"

"hahahahha you don't know me as well as I thought then…….just kiddin!!!"

Inuyasha pushes us to the ground. "be quiet you two!!" he whispers

"w-what the hell are you doing??" that was me

"yea Inuyasha what are u doing??"

a demon comes and slashes at inuyashas back "aah…..that's what you idiots!!"

I wriggle out from under him and attack the beast with my staff "BLACK LIGHTNING TIGER! ATTACK HIM!!!!!" a tiger that is made of black lightning comes out and attacks the beastly bull demon.

"holy shit……." Said Inuyasha

"kagome are you two alright?" I called behind me

"w-w-we're f-f-fine" kagome said blushing at her position under Inuyasha

"y-yea w-were fine ya s-stupid cat" said Inuyasha blushing for the same reason

"GOOD CUZ I NEED SOME HELP IF U TWO ARE FINISHED!!!!!!!"

(a/n: R&R ppls press the little button and review I wont update again till I get 5 more reviews)


End file.
